


Destiel Poems

by CuttingHope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Poems, SPN - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, deanwinchester - Freeform, jensenackles, mishacollins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuttingHope/pseuds/CuttingHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where I'll post my poems of Destiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Castiel POV

As I fell,

I could already see where all this was going.

Broken hearts,

long nights at the bar,

my heart.

And I knew in that moment,

hitting the cold, hard earth

would hurt less than what is to come.

As I waste my life away in booze and self-loathing,

you’re out there somewhere,

wondering why I’m not answering your calls,

and if you did something wrong.

As I try to feel your longing,

I get the same empty feeling

every

single

time.

I wonder if you miss me,

and I’m so sorry.

I miss those green eyes,

looking into mine.

And even though we

never admitted it,

we both know we loved each other

in a different type of way

other than family.

Those late night prayers,

you might have thought I never

heard you,

or I was ignoring you, but

I wasn’t.

I was afraid of falling even more,

wasting my grace away,

even though I was going to

in both ways.

And this love is difficult.

How did I manage to fall

for the man afraid of flying,

and you managed to fall for the man that was

**falling.**


	2. your mind was gone that day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deans POV

When I said

that it was all my fault;

you falling.

You swore up and down

it wasn't.

But when those words slipped out

of your mouth,

 _ **you’re afraid you’ll kill** **yourself**_. 

I felt my whole universe

come crashing down.

But that's not the worst part.

When you said those bullets,

I saw your galaxies

fade into nothingness.

Your stars

flicker out,

like they were drowning in

your oceans

of hope

love

and faith.

Like they were gasping for air,

but I could tell you didn't

have the strength to

pull them up from the ashes

forming around them.

You saved me,

so i’m going to save you.

 

 


	3. his late night thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas's POV

As I dream of a world

full of sins,

flaws,

and emotions,

I hope one day to be able to experience

it.

Its like galaxies full of

misfortune stars.

Its like a broken soul;

you feel everything at once,

but its like the stars are the drugs and I

can’t get enough of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback would be nice.  
> -Maddy xxx


End file.
